Online meeting participants may be traveling or may otherwise be in non-office locations. These participants may view content of the online meeting on a screen that is in a public location such as, for example, an airport, train station, or hotel lobby. Participants engaged in online meetings in these non-office locations may pose a security risk, as sensitive data may be displayed on the screen viewed by the participant. As such, the sensitive data may be viewed by people without permission, as they may glance at the screen viewed by the participant in the public location.